


Compromise is a Lovely Thing (Unless There's Sand Involved)

by carinascott



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott





	Compromise is a Lovely Thing (Unless There's Sand Involved)

"No."

"Ryan, you're being unreasonable."

"No."

"Please?"

"But I hate the beach."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. There's sand, and rocks, and who knows what else is hidden underneath the surface. And I know for a fact that the sand is probably stained with urine."

"For me?"

Ryan huffed out a sigh. He knew he was being stubborn about it, but he really didn't care for the beach. Going there when he was working was one thing, going in his free time was something else entirely. But, relationships were about compromise, and Horatio had made several concessions for him and his OCD since they'd begun dating about four months ago. Maybe he could get out of his comfort zone and at least try to enjoy the beach for one evening. 

"Okay, Horatio. I'll go, for you."

Horatio pulled his lover against him, pressing a soft kiss to his dry lips, "Thank you."

Ryan wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist, smiling into the kiss, the tips of his fingers snagging in the unadorned belt loops on Horatio's jeans. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Horatio answered without hesitation.

"Don't wear these jeans. I don't like anyone else seeing how good you look, and these jeans show all of your.....assets."

Horatio chuckled, leaning in for a deeper, more passion filled kiss. Breaking apart with a final nip to Ryan's bottom lip, "You jealous?"

"Maybe. But if I catch someone ogling what's mine, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"Well, in that case, maybe you should change too."

Ryan frowned, looking down at his blue shirt and cargo shorts. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing. But those shorts are my favorite, and unless you want me to sit on the beach with a blanket in my lap the whole time we're hanging out with the team, you'd better change."

Ryan blushed a bit, the tips of his ears turning red, "Really?"

Pulling one of Ryan's hands towards him, Horatio rested it on the front of his jeans, the prominent bulge there making Ryan swallow even as he pressed closer, "Really."

Suddenly Ryan grabbed Horatio's hand and pulled him down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

Reaching the bedroom, Ryan turned to his lover, walking backwards toward the bed with Horatio still in tow. "I figured if we're gonna have to strip and change, we might as well put all that naked skin to good use."

Chuckling, Horatio pushed his lover onto the bed, watching him bounce and settle. Horatio climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover's hips. "I love the way your mind works."

END


End file.
